code geass lelouch rebillion r3 emperor lelouch return
by emperor.lelouch.vi.britannia
Summary: Lelouch died... that's the fact that was known by the world. After being stabbed by Suzaku, he arrived to the World of C. As he reads books inside the World of C, he discovered new facts and unknown histories of the world and his new powers...
1. Chapter 1

war has ended

yes it has ended

one man's ultimate sacrifice ended the war ; he has no regrets he thought that this would be the best opinion for the world

he united the world by force destroyed it and made it a new... with his life. yet his sacrifice was never known to public and he was labeled 'the demon emperor lelouch'

what a sacrifice!

few who knew the truth cried for him, but they had to move on... so that his sacrifice was not in vain.

few who supported and knew the whole plan only smiled. they had given their best to bring peace to the world . they never regretted it.

those who knew the real truth recognized him as the true hero and the savior of this world

those who only knew lie hated him despised him

everyone who was close to him remember his name deep down their hearts

the remembered him as... 'The Despised Savior'

* * *

hmm where am i is this heaven? no! i am still alive but how? suzaku killed me with his own hands how am i still alive lelouch said in a shocked face hmm what is this room it is filled with books lets see what kind of books are these hm! what this book is written on geass looks like this is a library on the power geass hmm what kind of geass is this this is a weird kind of geass i think i should read it (2 hours later ) hmm why am i so sleepy guess i would sleep for some time

* * *

hmm... where am i ah i slept hmm this isn't the library where am i i this a room yes but whose huh a window lets see where is this place hmm what is this a town looks like i am on a second floor but where is the owner of this house i wonder what will i tell them if they saw me here i am the x emperor of Britannia who was supposed to be dead but if they see me like this i wonder what will happen hmm what is this a refrigerator lets see whats inside here i am a little hungry huh! what is this only pizza pizza and pizza what is this why is there pizza every where in it huh it remembered me of someone **lelouch hear foot steps of someone coming up **what they are here god what do i say to them **as the door opened ****lelouch saw c.c while in her hands there was a slice of pizza **huh...! lelouch what are you doing here weren't you was supposed to be dead huh c.c its you scared me what are you doing here i woke up in a strange library and when i slept and com back to i saw i was in this room .

* * *

lelouch let me see your geass one minute here see hmm just as i though you have the code of your father the immortality you must have gained it when you killed your father back then you are immortal just like me what i am immortal then what was the meaning of my death why did i die

* * *

**sorry guys i am very sleepy i am going to sleep i will complete the rest tomorrow so if i have any mistake in English please tell me and please tell me how do you like the small part of my story i will write 5 time bigger then this as an apology i am new to this fan club so i hope you like my story tomorrow**


	2. Chapter 2

why did i die what was the meaning of my death ? well! nothing will change if i just sit here i have united all countries of the world but the people are not they hate each other kill each other i will change all of this but i need more power and companions . lelouch let me see your eyes again something have been bothering me ( said c.c ) huh! ah ok here you go ... what is this lelouch! ( said c.c in a shocking face) you have gained an incredible power!

* * *

this geass has the power of all other geass and it has its own abilities and it is to travel through time the name of this geass is ( THE KING GEASS ) wow i have just read about it i have never seen this power in person . hmm i have read about this power to in the book i was reading in the c world ( said lelouch ) but there are some powers i cant control yet looks like it will be some time before i completely master this power well i have the power i need at first the geass you gave me was the geass to control every living being but now i have the geass to control every geass hahahahahahahahah... with this i can do it i will unite all the humans in this world

* * *

hey c.c you haven't told me where are we yet is this Britannia ? are we in Britannia? YES! (SAID C.C ) this is a small village at the border of Britannia but these people wont do anything cuz they treat you like god. huh me god but the people recognized me as the ' DEMON EMPEROR LELOUCH' why are does these people treat me like a god ( said lelouch ) before you gained the seat of the holy emperor there were some old leader that treated them like trash but when you gained the seat of the emperor you killed them and now they are thankful to you well i knew it that you will come back to life but didn't knew when but i have told these people every thing and you don't have to worry about anything in this town we don't have to be afraid of anything.

* * *

hahah well done c.c ( said lelouch while smiling ) now i can proceed my plains without any interception hahah... oh yeah lelouch meet them they are Lin and her sister Ana they were in the military but now we can use them they are from this village to and they want to help you ( c.c said while eating pizza )

hmm it would be good but c.c i need a base where we can put our knightmares and control and give orders to other if we stay here someone from the outside of this village will found us... ( said lelouch )

yeah i have arranged that ahead of time come and i have to show you another thing that has taken my interest except your geass there is a huge mountain near this village and inside that mountain i have build our base hoping someday you would come and take over that base lets go ( said c.c )

* * *

**40 MINUTES LATER...**

lelouch we are here this is that mountain and this is the switch of the base here when i press this button the mountain will open and the base's path will be right ahead of us aah its open lets go lelouch here is the thing that taken my interest in it except you geass ( said c.c )

**WHAT THE HELL IS THIS ( SAID LELOUCH SHOCKINGLY)**

* * *

guys hope you like it comment or MSG me to tell how is this story and please tell me your suggestions about my story thanks


	3. Chapter 3

**SORRY GUYS I WILL BE AWAY FROM THE COMPUTER FOR A 1-2 DAYS HAVE AN URGENT BUSINESS AND I KNOW MY ENGLISH IS BAD AND IT IS BECAUSE I AM NEW IN ENGLISH AND STILL LEARNING IT SO PLEASE BEAR WITH IT**


End file.
